


~to be here in someone else's bubble?

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: Drabbles (Asks/Requests Open) [14]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe- Human, Background Poly, Gen, Human Experimentation, Hybrids, Multi, Mutation, OT+ - Freeform, OT3, OT4, OT5, Open Relationships, Open to Interpretation, Other, Polyamory, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: The mutants are pretty cool. Karai and Splinter agree. So does Sunita's dad.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Drabbles (Asks/Requests Open) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621228





	~to be here in someone else's bubble?

**Author's Note:**

> LH and Nicc are enbies. LT and NJ are nonbinary trans women. RK is also an enby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spin the bottle plus candy plus card games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes it is nickname heavy and bold self expression abounds so voila

Every day now, they have hung out. Mikey and Jace love talking about freckles.

The Quincy Quintet agree.

> "Well, I think we all look good. I wish my freckles changed colors or stored energy or something."

Angelo gesticulates at Ray Kahn, who turns red and then pink

and then has a return to his usual shade of skin & scale, and it is _so_ cute.

Tenet and Niccolos make theirs change color at will.

Case does the same thing right before they and Raphe bring up dimples to be annoying, but they do not succeed.

The pretty pentagonal grin at them, **and**

then at Mike and JK.

* * *

All the artist namesakes have **a pair** of cheek dimples,

Casey and JK do too.

 _Everyone_ pokes each other as Sunita traces people's freckles.

Raphael and Jayson Kasandra do as well.

It is all so silly and **_soft_** and super duper intimate, but not in overbearing or weird sorta way.

Raphael chooses nail colors and allat shit after somebody sweetly goads him into cuddling with 'em.

~~No, not both of the enby skater twins with perfect tans, whatever could one possibly mean?~~

* * *

> "Your freckles are pretty much perfect as they are Michelangelo.",

Jara Niele and Niccolos Nanderson Snoot charm the socks off of Mikey in _real time_.

Leo and Donnie place bets.

Casey and Raphe want in on **that** action. Tenet would put some money in, but she, Ray Kay, and

Legend Hiram are definitely into their ~~main~~ resident graffiti artist.

Leo and Raphe have chin dimples as well. Mikey and Don each have one under an eye. April and Sunita only have one cheek dimple.

The Famous Amos Five (they're all gluten free and/or plant based eaters, as well as **deservedly** well known) all vary:

RK, LT, and Nicc have one cheek dimple. Ray also has an under eye dimple & one on his chin; LT has one underneath each eye & one on her chin; Nicc has the same configuration as LT.

LH & JN just have the ones under their eyes and the little chin dimple.

* * *

Case thinks this info to be unimportant. Raphy **_doesn't_** agree. Leo and Don back him up.

April is on Casey's side.

Mikey and Sunita and JK are the ones to change the _minds_ of those two.

Mike and Jace have been flirting all afternoon. Raphe still can't pick a twin. Donnie and Legend Hiram are talking about blood donations.

* * *

April and Sunita are tired of spending time at Gramma Karai's.

They make that well known and they drive over to Sunita's, her dad agreed to host the braces off bash. 

> "Can we throw a party _now_ , y'all?" "Yeah! We have to get ready."
> 
> "We're dressed." "Makeup and hair, Raphael, come on now. Plus shoes and nails." "Well, damn, my **apologies** , Leonardo."

Using freckles and dimples as pickup lines work, Donatello even tries it out for size. April and Sunita swoon.

Lyric Tenet says she'll do hair for everyone. Jura offers to help out.

Ray Kay will work on nails, so it is gels and acrylic galore. Sunita is in charge of shoes; April does makeup and Donnie does everything else (jewelry and accessories).

They choose their own clothes, with some help from Niccolos.

* * *

Michelangelo has medium rounded nails that change color with temperature and humidity. He likes to make art and fool around;

Mike's nails are usually short. His undercut is jet black with hints of blue. His hair up top is a lot, coily with very little product

& deep dark spearminty green with hints of jet black.

Sunita has one gold and translucent aqua green coffin shaped set and a silver and dark fuchsia pink one.

The silver and gold are accent nails: those two are adorned with little black rocks.

Her slightly more than shoulder length hair is half blackish blue, half reddish pink. Her bangs are high quality clip ons;

her clips are spirits and the cryptids they like, of course. She looks like the muse she is.

Raphael has French tips, red with hints of pink. His locs are long, ombré (pink to red to black), and in a loose bun. When the girls working on his hair lean in to fix the _purposefully_ loose locs,

he turns red just like his hair be. Jura Niele giggles and Lyric kisses him on the sharper corners of his brow bones. She flourishes in his space; JN does too.

* * *

Everybody notices that:

> "Ooh, Niel and Tenn are blushing!" "Raphe is too!" "Case, Nicc, please calm down." "Yeah, yeah, we will Leon." "Thanks, you two."

Casey has really **big** hair, so does their twin. Casey's almost too _intricate_ nails are neon purple with white layered lacework.

C's hair is curly and _**long**_ and dyed neon green. Jace's hair is coily and even longer and fancy and dyed neon purple. Their nails are neon green with color changing polka dots. 

Leo has **small** blue flames + _big_ purple flames & black and white accent nails.

His hair is silver-black and on a gradient. It's curly and to his belly button.

April's hair is a lot longer now and done in a throwback style,

she looks like a time traveling professional. Her nails are coral and almond shaped.

Donnie has **short** color changing nails, for science and of science.

His shoulder length hair is dark purpled brown, like a berry or pretty tree, the highlights are an electric blue.

* * *

Jura Niele has _ankle_ length red orange hair with scarlet highlights. Her nails are all half white half red.

Niccolos rocks a silvery blue side shave and some **_long + wiry_** blue and purple braids.

His nails are blue green with hints of turquoise and teal, like Legend's hair.

Ray Kahn has mostly white _waist_ length hair and nearly all black nails; both _shimmer_ like bird wings.

Legend Hiram has _short_ nails that are blue and silver and purple like Nic's hair.

His hair is a large Afro and it's blue green with teal & turquoise highlights.

Lyric Tenet has orange hair almost **sole of foot** length like a sunrise and purple nails like a sunset.

Her nails are very long and they look heavy, but are really light.

* * *

They wear crop tops and shorts and mini skirts and summery shoes and they look like _art hoes_ according to Mike; Leo says that he _agrees_ , but they do look like classy people prefer open arrangements. The makeup complements the general look and overall, they did a wonderful job of party time collaborations.

They sit in a circle around a glass bottle that Legend Hiram and Nicc **made**. 

Sunita spins and lands on April. They get oohs and ahs and awes, because they are already together.

> "Well, they are girlfriends. And they're both good kissers." "Donnie, you read my mind!"
> 
> "Oh wow, Legend, I didn't think we'd agree on all that much today."

Ray Kahn lands on Mikey, LH does too. They kiss and they kiss and it is so cute.

JN lands on Raphe, he lands on Niccolos. Everyone else ends up playing card games in between kisses.

The party has been in full swing for almost six hours;

it ends up getting even more litty after they conspire to get Leo and April blazed as fuck.

* * *

> Bonus: "Oh, absolutely. This strain was a good choice." "Oh, Jace and I chose it Don." "Oh! Great job Tenet."


End file.
